Salvation
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Rin sat down next to him, "I don't want your food. I'd prefer it to go to waste." Sesshomaru took a chocolate from his pocket and ate it. "Tell me, Rin. How is it you ended up in a place like this?"


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.

A/N:Well, I never got down to writing the fic I had intended when I wrote this. To tell the truth at this point I don' think I will. However, this chapter stands well on its own and I changed the title and summary to fit this single chapter.

Enjoy! _:3_

* * *

Salvation

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the private building where his half-brother and Lee had invited him to. Lee thought it was good for Sesshomaru to get together with other women after such a long time of being tied to one woman.

The place didn't make Sesshomaru uncomfortable; in fact he came to places such as these once in a while, but not often, as he had indeed been in love with Kagura. Of course he didn't go to illegal places like this one, just the usual stripper occupations. Sesshomaru waited patiently as the manager came with a bunch of young woman, about ten of them or so, he wasn't that interested in how many.

Lee smiled at Sesshomaru while InuYasha, who had tagged along, requested Kagome as his companion. InuYasha came here often, Sesshomaru knew. It was because InuYasha had fallen in love with Kagome and he paid the people good money to keep her to himself and not let anyone else touch her.

Kagome had a dept to pay off to the man that ran this place… All of his women employers had a dept to pay off. If that dept was paid then they could leave, of course they never had anywhere to go to and without money most stayed to continue working here.

Kagome's dept was almost paid off thanks to InuYasha's frequent visits, and extra cash he threw their way to keep her from other men who could not pay more than him. Few men could offer more. Because InuYasha and Sesshomaru ran an enterprise that was at top of it's game. Billions of dollars came in and less than half was used up in keeping the company rolling on its feet.

Kagome was in love with InuYasha as well and they had secret plans to get married after she was released of this place.

Lee patted Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Well choose my friend. I don't mind if you take the best out." Sesshomaru looked over the women in the bunch and one stood out of them all; it wasn't because she was more beautiful than the others in fact she was awkward. Her hair was loose and wild reaching below her thin waist, her legs where skinny and shapeless, so were her arms and she seemed to be on a horrible diet. It seemed she hadn't eaten a good meal in months.

This woman wore a pink mini skirt and a top that barely covered her breasts. Sesshomaru wouldn't call her unattractive, due to her face. Her face was round and her honey brown eyes were large and attentive, her lips seemed like that of a child's, round, and she was pleasant to look at as long as you ignored her shapeless dried figure. She wasn't looking at him as she was trying to pull down her short skirt with both her hands like a helpless thing.

Sesshomaru motioned over to her, "I'll take her."

Lee seemed surprised and so was the manager. Lee shook it off and smiled, "Who else do you request?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "Just her." InuYasha snorted, "I never guessed you'd pick her." Lee sent a glare his way and choose his own female partner to keep him entertained for the night.

Sesshomaru was lead away from his friend and half-brother and taken into a well decorated room. The room had a large bed, a long lengthy leather couch, a round coffee table, a mini fridge, and a bathroom. It was simple compared to his house but he wasn't here to criticize, at least he didn't care at the moment.

He sat down on the couch and relaxed waiting for the woman- no he was waiting for this trip to be over.

))))))))))

Kagome seated herself next to InuYasha and poured him a glass of wine. "I didn't know your brother came to these types of places InuYasha. I thought he was married." InuYasha gratefully took the glass cup out of her hand and leaned forward while sitting, resting his left elbow on his knee.

"He usually comes to these places to make Kagura jealous, but that's not why he came this time. He divorced his wife a month ago. It was made official just today. Lee, our friend, invited him here as a celebration." Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha moved his hand to caress her hair, "Of course I tagged along to see you. Sorry, I haven't been around these past three days. Work piles you know." Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just feel that you're doing so much for me. I don't know how to thank you. Sango said I should do something, but I can't find a way to do anything."

InuYasha kissed her forehead, "Just being with me is enough."

Kagome fell back with him as he leaned back into the leather couch, "Hey, InuYasha."

"Hm."

"Who did - who's Sesshomaru's company?"

"Don't know. Some ill fed girl." He didn't notice her alarm and continued talking "Rin, I think they said her name was."

Kagome sat up, "No, why did he pick Rin. She's too feeble to take on your brother."

InuYasha's right doggy ear twitched, "Half-brother you mean."

))))))))))

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and even as this room was to be sound proof the noise from outside, it seemed to enter the room. He heard the manager and a woman talking- no two women. One hardly spoke.

"We shouldn't send her to a demon. If he tries to get intimate with her she may fall apart in her condition, maybe get killed." It seemed to be a woman about in her forties.

"She'll be fine. This skeleton needs the exercise and besides she has to pay her large dept somehow." The manager seemed to be pissed.

"I'll do my best." It was a small voice, but determined.

"Now, Rin, he's already paid a nice amount for you", the older woman seemed worried for the younger girl.

"Yeah, but now he needs to leave a nice tip. You better serve him good." The manager opened the door and shoved the girl in with a platter of food and wine in a bucket of ice.

Her body froze when his sharp amber eyes landed on her. Rin took a deep breath and walked towards him swaying her hips. It was awkward to watch her. Her walking would've been provocative if she had full hips to show off but she didn't.

Rin sat down next to him and gracefully placed the food on the coffee table along with the bucket of ice with the wine bottle inside it. Rin poured the wine as she had been taught and offered it to the man next to her, a blush formed across her face.

'I can't believe such an attractive man would choose me. I'm not even beautiful.'

Sesshomaru took the glass of wine from her carelessly and took a sip.

"Would you like to eat something, sir?" Rin caught her tongue. Her teacher told her never to address her customers as such. "I mean- ba- baby." Her left eye twitched as she felt the name was unfitting as well.

Sesshomaru glanced in her direction, "Call me Sesshomaru." He casually leaned toward her and she held her breath. Rin expected a rude remark instead he reached over her legs and snatched a strawberry from the bowl next to her. He took a bite off it before speaking again, "Eat the rest."

Rin stared at him. 'What a dirty man. What, he likes watching emaciated woman perversely eat food.' He didn't wait for her response, but continued to eat his strawberry.

"All of them?" Rin seemed at loss at what to say. It's not like she wanted to do it. This wasn't her thing.

"I enjoy strawberries better dipped in chocolate. It'll go to waste if it isn't eaten." Sesshomaru tossed the greenery of the strawberry into the nearby trash bin. "Eat them."

Rin took the bowl of strawberries and ate one slowly as she had been trained. She was surprised to hear him talk again.

"Eat them faster. I don't have all night." Sesshomaru stood up and left the now empty glass on the table-side while he then headed off to the bathroom.

Rin watched him close the bathroom door and quickly stuffed the strawberries into her mouth. Her mouth watered even more at the sweetness of the red fruit. Her stomach thanked her body for the food. 'I hope I get to finish them before he comes out. I haven't eaten well in months.'

))))))))))

Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap a blush across her face, but her voice was serious, "InuYasha, are you sure about that? How can you be certain he won't -well you know?"

InuYasha sighed, "He has needs like every other man, yes, but it's not like he gives in to them. Anyway, Rin doesn't look very tempting to tell the truth."

"Then why did he choose her, InuYasha?" Kagome seemed worried.

"Don't know. But I'm sure she'll be fine. It's not like… Um. I think maybe he knew she would be unattractive to him and choose her. He seems to be still in love with Kagura- maybe. She was the one that asked for the divorce. She was going to have another demon's child so she left him. To think she still acted like she cared about him." InuYasha caressed Kagome's face and she smiled warmly at him in return.

"Maybe, she does still love him, but doesn't want to start a scandal for him. Risking his image and all."

InuYasha seemed to be thinking it over carefully, "Then why did she go have se-" Kagome smacked his head, "InuYasha!"

He grunted, "Fine then, intimacy with another man." Kagome placed a finger to her lips, "Maybe, she felt like she needed more attention from him. If he found out about it then she could get some attention from it."

"Fun."

"Inuyasha, love is complicated."

"Sesshomaru is complicated. I swear he could be gay. He can't just fu-" Kagome glared at him. "I mean- He couldn't just think about his wife more if he 'loves' her so much."

"True, most men are less complex." Kagome kissed InuYasha with a smile.

))))))))))

Rin stared at her small bulged stomach. Heck it made her look more awkward, but it was due to the large amount of food she had eaten.

Sesshomaru just took one piece of everything, commanding her to eat the rest. He had a common excuse for the food. It was either that he liked it with something else, alone, he wasn't in the mood for it, or it wasn't that good.

Rin leaned back forgetting his presence as she was enjoying the full feeling of her belly.

Sesshomaru stared at her hands and noticed that her nails were cut short into stubs. He supposed it was so she wouldn't attack clients or something to that matter. Sesshomaru hardly saw it necessary; Rin was too weak for such an attempt. He tried not to look over her body again. It made him feel troubled. Something he rarely felt, especially towards a human like her.

His amber eyes instead wandered to her lips. A crumb or two lay on them, but she seemed unaware of it. He found himself leaning forward towards her. Rin opened her eyes when his lips met her own.

She expected him to lustily kiss her and touch her, but he didn't. His kiss was soft, tender and his hands didn't touch her body, instead his fingers ran though her silky well kept hair. Rin felt his lips leave her mouth and trail down her neck.

Both of them felt a shiver vibrate through her small built body, but he didn't stop. Rin expected this dog demon to go down to her breasts, but he didn't. He went to her shoulder when he reached the curve of her neck.

Rin found his soft touch very pleasing and too soon for her, he stopped when he reached the end of her shoulder. The silver haired demon then stood up and finished his wine.

"I'll take my leave now." He headed out the door and Rin placed a hand over her heart.

He had been the second man to touch her in this place. She wanted him to be the last. Rin didn't want to feel this way every time a man touched her. She didn't want that warm feeling. The feeling of being protected, except she hadn't felt that way with the first man.

))))))))))

Kagome grabbed hold of Rin and dragged her into their bedroom, "Rin thank goodness you're safe." Kagome embraced Rin and caressed her hair motherly, "I thought maybe he did take you - well you know. I know your body isn't nutritioned right. Stupid manager, hardly feeding you because you haven't bought in any customers since the first. I'm sure he spread a nasty rumor about you, just to get back at you for scratching his face off. Now his face matches his insides. He knows you won't get customers if you remain like this."

Rin smiled lightly, "I would be dead if it wasn't for you and those vitamins InuYasha gives you. They keep my skin and hair healthy, but it does nothing for my physical looks." Kagome released Rin and kissed her forehead, "Don't say such things, Rin. Changing topics… What happened with Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushed, "How do you know his name?"

Kagome sat down on the bed, "InuYasha told me that Sesshomaru, his older half-brother, choose you to accompany him. I was so worried that you may be hurt."

Rin sat down next to her best friend, "He didn't stay for long. An hour or so, maybe? He just drank a bit of wine, a strawberry and then let me have the rest of the food." Kagome seemed surprised, "What? You mean he just watched you perversely?" Rin shook her head, "That's what I thought he wanted but, he hardly looked at me." Kagome held Rin's hand, "That's odd. InuYasha made him out to be mean… Okay, I guess that's to be expected." Silence took over for a few seconds, "So he didn't touch you in anyway."

Rin stared at the floor, "Well, he did kiss me."

Kagome's hands tightened around Rin's smaller ones, "Was he harsh on you? Like the first client?"

Rin shook her head, "No, not at all he was really modest about it." Kagome was drawing up a blank, "Serious?"

"Uh-hu."

"He's likely to come back Rin. I can guarantee it."

"What makes you think that?"

"If a man kisses an innutrition girl like you, then he sees something special in you. Besides the beauty you used to be."

"Kagome, I don't think so. If he's InuYasha's half-brother then he's an important man. He wouldn't waste time in a place like this. Not for me. I was never that pretty to begin with. " Rin held herself.

))))))))))

Sesshomaru was going to forget about Rin. He didn't find her attractive. In fact he found her displeasing to think about, but her round face wouldn't escape from his mind.

Maybe she would disappear from his mind if he saw her return to her normal weight.

InuYasha told him about Rin. Rin used to have a normal life, but somehow ended up at that place. They refused to feed her much to keep her in control. Sesshomaru didn't see anything dangerous about her. He wanted to know if this was possible. The curiosity was getting to him and- found himself back at the striper club the next evening.

The next few months Sesshomaru kept making appointments with her. At first he attended them and made small talk with her as she ate his food that he rejected, but then Rin refused to eat, fearing her superiors would find out with her gaining weight.

"No, I don't want to. Leave me alone! Just because I look hungry doesn't mean I need charity food."

Sesshomaru was interested by her outburst and decided that he wouldn't back down. His work was pilling and he returned to his late night work shifts after the incident.

Sesshomaru still made the appointments with her, but he skipped out on them having paid, he sent a secretary named Jaken. Rin obeyed Jaken to eat the food so Sesshomaru's food wouldn't go to waste, but after a lecture from the manager for eating too much of the clients food she refused to eat once more.

))))))))))

"Rin, maybe InuYasha asked Sesshomaru to do this. Or maybe he wants to sleep with you, but wants ya capable of a thing." Kagome watched as Rin changed into the skimpy clothes she had to wear.

"You do look more precious than when you first came here. I mean look you have a bigger ass and breasts." Kagome winked and Rin blushed covering herself.

"Stop it, Kagome. I never thought vitamins did this to me." Rin tried pushing her chest in.

Kagome smiled, "It's thanks to the vitamins and all the food you've been eating, thanks to Sesshomaru of course." Rin sat down next to her, "I should be grateful, but he's doing it for his own reasons and not my sake."

'Maybe, he does just want to sleep with me.'

))))))))))

It had been a while since Sesshomaru had seen Rin. He didn't expect a curvy woman to enter the room he was in. Rin had a small thicker waist and hips that swayed in an attractive way. Her chest seemed about the same size, but they looked … rounder. Her face was more filled in and her skin and hair seemed brighter.

Rin sat down next to him, "I don't want your food. I'd prefer it to go to waste."

Sesshomaru took a chocolate from his pocket and ate it. "Tell me, Rin. How is it you ended up in a place like this?"

Rin stared at him," What?"

Sesshomaru's eyes pierced her honey brown eyes, "Tell me and I'll pay off your dept in exchange."

Rin played with her fingers, "Why would you care about that?"

"This place is going to be denounced by InuYasha next week. Kagome, your friend, leaves by then. If you don't want to get caught up in the situation, tell me what I want to know." Sesshomaru didn't know why he cared about her, but something about her attracted him. It hadn't been her looks, it had been something else. He wasn't sure what it was.

"My house was robbed and I was taken along with them by accident- so instead of killing me… they sold me here. I'm supposed to have to pay off a dept that I never had, but somehow attained by staying here- no that's not the right word. I'm being imprisoned here. I had a family; my mother, father and many siblings. I wonder if they knew what happened to me."

Sesshomaru left the place that night and Rin did, too.

Kagome helped Rin return to her family in another country.

Rin continued her life and Sesshomaru continued his.

After finishing her half started studies she returned to work with Kagome.

3 years later…

Sesshomaru and Rin fell in love, got married and had a child.

He was similar to his father in character, but he was caring like his mother.

* * *

A/N: Well, later in the future I may edit the details in this or maybe just let it continue being the way it is. Review!


End file.
